


Lesson

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind his sunglasses, Dick rolled his eyes. Sheesh. This was important stuff, ya know. /Mild slash. Short. Silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

X.O.X.O.X

 

" _Nwwwogat_."

"Nougat."

" _Nuuuuuuuugwaaaat_."

Dick cracked up at the last garbled word, unable to respond coherently, pounding a fist on the edge of the turquoise comforter he seated Burmese-position on.

He shook his head with a ' _What even?_ ' smiling grimace when Wally jumped in front of him from his wheelie chair, gesturing elaborately and making a failed attempt to explain through his bulging mouthful of Whoppers. "Dude, no, forget it. If you choke, I'm not resuscitating you."

With a rather hurt look, Wally chewed his remaining portion and swallowed. "See if I ever speed-save you from wacked out supervillian with TK and flaming bricks again."

Not even remotely fazed by the empty threat, Dick uncoiled himself, swinging out his sneakered feet above Wally's littered bedroom floor and then rested them back flat.

"Did you know you are a suffix?" A confused noise. "No joke," he added perceptively, "I researched somewhere in this English Language Root Index that the derivational—"

Wally interrupted him, smirking, "Now try that again but without sounding like you swallowed a textbook—?"

"— _derivational_ _suffix_ '-ly' means characteristic of something." Behind his sunglasses, Dick rolled his eyes. Sheesh. This was important stuff, ya know.

"It would be the characteristic of the word before the suffix. Like 'quick' in 'quickly'. Quick is being described into an adverb. So, in conclusion…" The acrobat grinned toothily, musing, "You're a characteristic of a _wall_ , Wally."

Unamused by this lengthy explanation of his alleged "origin", Wally said, "Walls are stupid when you can't vibrate through them."

" _Sssnnnkkkkk_ — You can't even conquer your own name!"

"Rob, man," the speedster grumbled as Dick giggled harder, "You're the worst boyfriend ever."

Wally continued grumbling even as the thirteen-year-old grabbed his wrists and tugged him closer.

Baby blue eyes glanced over the rims of the tinted sunglasses slyly and Dick's grin softened when Wally's hands fell heavy on the mattress on the sides of his hips, determined green eyes leveling his.

Though it was a mellow sort of closed mouth kiss, the taste of caramel lingered strong on Wally's lips.

Dick hummed. " _Mm_ — if walls tasted like this— I know how I would be spending my time."

Wally's reddish eyebrows quirked. "…I can't believe I was the one who asked _you_ out."

"Your problem now."

 

X.O.X.O.X

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to itswallie from FFN.


End file.
